Surprise?
by OthersidersLuv101
Summary: Enjoy! Suprise party msihap...or is it...DUN DUN DUN! i gotta stop doing that...


**Yay! Chpater 6 is on its way...and new stories in the making. But for now, here's this one =]. I wrote it about a week or two ago and it's been in my notebook for a while. Well nothing really special about this one I guess...I just wrote.....But the newer ones will be really good. =] Plz Review! =]**

* * *

KC's POV

The strong autumn wind flew through my window. It was sometime around 3 in the morning and as much as I knew I needed to sleep, I didn't want to go to. I had finally finished that term paper that was due in a few weeks, and I had slowly gone down the list of things I had to do. Somehow, that list had ended and I still didn't want to go to bed. After a few minutes of thinking, I decided to go to go over to Riley's house and work on researching. It was Friday, well technically Saturday, after all. We had another investigation later and one more location would be convenient. I pulled my tall, black UGGs on and stepped out of my room, down the stairs, and into the swirling gusts. I fought my way through as I made my way to my car. I hopped in it and put the key in the ignition. I drove the short drive to his house and parked next to his car. I ran over to the side door of his garage and slid one of the five copies of the keys that we all had into the slot. To my surprise, the garage was flooded with light from the fluorescents above.  
"Riley? Sam? What are you doing here?" I asked, confused. Sam slammed his laptop shut, not bothering to save whatever he was working on. Riley, well he was just staring at me. I gave them a confused glance as I walked over to the chair next to Riley. I pulled Jackie's laptop from the center of the table and opened it up. I pressed the button on the side of it turning it on. As I waited for it to load, I glanced over the top of the screen to see if Riley and Sam were still staring at me. They were gone. I let out a long sigh and began to research.

Riley's POV

I sat down on my bed and stared at a panting Sam with my weary eyes.  
"Dude, if she can find us at 3;30 in the morning, she has to be like psychic or something." Sam said, trying to catch his breath.  
"I hope she didn't see any of our plans." I said, tapping my fingertips together anxiously.  
"I doubt she saw anything." Sam said, finally catching his breath.  
"I know but I want it to be a surprise." I replied, a little annoyed.

"It's just a surprise with me, you, Jackie, and Zack." Sam responded. I could tell he was trying to knock some sense into me.

"I know, I know. It's just that she got into the yearbook committee. I know how important it is to her. She's wanted to get into it ever since we started high school." I argued. I knew how strongly KC felt on the subject. Sam's cell phone suddenly beeped. I glanced at it. Sam picked it up and studied it. He groaned and then returned his focus back to me.

"Sorry, my sister found out I snuck out and is threatening to tell my parents. I have to go now." He said urgently. I could feel a wave of annoyance crash through me. I dropped it out of my thoughts.

"Okay, well we have to get this done." I called to him, "let's plan some more tomorrow."

"Okay!" I heard Sam respond from downstairs followed by the loud slamming of the front door. I took note of this mentally and rolled onto my back. The ceiling of my room suddenly became my focus. I thought about the party, wondering if it would all come together. It slowly became hard not to think about how tired I was. I wished sleeping was the least of things on my mind, but the thought cleverly worked its way into my main thoughts. I tried to direct my thoughts to something more important than the party, KC. I began to explore the possibilities of reactions and facial expression she would show when 'surprise' was yelled. The thought of it made me smile. As I drifted, I became deep in thought about how much planning Sam and I still had to do. I shoved the thought out of my mind and let positive thoughts lead me into my dreams.

3 Days Later: Riley's POV

I sat in Othersiders HQ, alone, waiting for KC to show up. Everything had been placed into order, except for everyone's schedules. Sam and Zack both moved forward in their soccer tournament and were going to be out of town for the day. Jackie had a family reunion to go to, leaving me alone. I heard the side door unlock and door knob turn. Then she walked in.

"Surprise." I said as excitedly as I could. I could tell that she didn't buy it.

"Umm, what are you doing?" she asked with a giggle.

"Trying to be friendly," I said, walking over to her.

"What?"

"Well I heard that you got onto the yearbook committee and I just wanted to congratulate you." I replied. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Riley, you didn't have to throw me a party." KC said, her eyes sparkling.

"I probably didn't," I said, stepping closer to her and wrapping my arms around her waist, "but I need to do this."

I moved one of my hands up to her head and gently push her forehead to mine. Her warm breath was shaky, but she didn't release. I knew I didn't have to push her closer to me when I felt her hand hands on my shoulders. I could feel her breath closer to me, and then our lips touched. A least part of my plan worked.


End file.
